Back in the Ring: In Between Chapters
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: You ever wonder what the romantic couple did in between chapters? No? Fuck it I'm doing it anyway. LOL XD (Rated M for language and sexual smut.)
1. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.5. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for language and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 15.5: A Beach day to remember**

Hiccup and Astrid sat together, snuggled together, enjoying each other's company. Astrid rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder, while Hiccup rested his head on top of hers. He kept his arm around her waist. Then Astrid got an idea.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She said calmly.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I forgot to put on lotion." She smirked. She reached into her bag and pulled out some lotion.

"Really? I thought you did." His eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I did, only my front." She positioned herself by lying on her stomach. "Could you be a darling and rub some on my back?"

Hiccup blushed red. He never thought he would be asked by a girl to rub lotion on her. "Um… S-Sure." He gulped. He was so nervous he started sweating bullets.

He did as he was asked. He took the lotion and rubbed some all over her. He did this nice and slow, so is not to aggravate her. He rubbed her back, her shoulders, her thighs. Hiccup's heart was beating. Until Astrid smirked a devilish smile.

"You hands feel nice." She softly complimented.

"Thank you." He smiled a little.

"Can you also get my legs? Start from the ankles." He pointed out.

"O-Okay." Hiccup nodded. He starts rubbing the lotion from the ankles. Then he moved upwards. When he got passed the knees he heard Astrid let out a small moan.

"Can you also… get my tush?" She smiled. Hiccup then became really nervous.

"Uh… I uh…!" He stuttered and panicked.

"Please?" She made a cute puppy dogface. Hiccup just couldn't resist. So he complied. He nervously, but slowly rubbed lotion on Astrid's fanny. Hiccup didn't feel right doing this. But Astrid seemed to be enjoying this. The more he rubbed her tush the more she started to moan.

"Oh yes." She whispered. "Rub my ass." Strangely enough hiccup didn't hear her. She then put her hands around her back and undid the top part of her swimsuit. "Hey Hic." She smiled. "I just remembered I forgot to put some on my breasts. Could you please rub some on?" She playfully begged.

Now Hiccups heart began to beat a little faster. "Um… I'm not sure that's a good idea." He breathed heavily. "I mean I don't want to offend you in anything sexual."

Astrid giggled at his nervous look. She thought it was cute. "You're not offending me. It's not like your sexually harassing me." She smiled. Hiccup gulped. He rubbed the lotion on Astrid's breasts. She started to moan even more. "Oh yeah." She cooed. "Grab my boobs. Play with my tits." She moaned. Hiccup then felt a very strange yet hard feeling in his swim trucks.

"Oh look at the time! Guess it's time to leave! I better hit the showers! Be right back!" He panicked. He then dashed to showers located on the bored walk. Astrid just watched him walk off. But then she smiles a devilish smile.

Hiccup got to the showers, panting from the fast walking.

* * *

"Aw man." He breathed. "I don't what was going on. But I feel completely strange." He then manages to calm down and breathe normally. But when turns around…

"Hi." Astrid stood there in front of him, smiling. Hiccup gasped but Astrid pushed him into the shower, locking the door behind them. She pinned him against the wall under the showerhead. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her breasts (Now covered with her top) is pressed against Hiccup's bear chest. Hiccup was taken by surprise.

"Um, Astrid, what are you doing?" He panicked.

"I just wanna thank you for always being my sparring partner." Astrid beamed.

"Oh. Well… no problem. I'm really glad I can help." He nervously smiled.

"Well, I want thank you properly since we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend." She purred her lips. Hiccup went wide-eyed. "So I'm thanking you properly with my body." She casually said while turning on the shower. As the water showered down Hiccup was still in complete awe. "What's with you, you don't look too happy." She smirked while taking off her top off. "Aren't you excited you get to fuck a sexy girl like me?" She kept smiling while removing her bottom bikini.

"I guess… I feel… lucky." Hiccup eventually just smiled.

"Well, then. Don't hold back." She smirked. She then rubbed her hand on Hiccup's scrotum making it go into an erection. "Oooooo. I'm starting to like your erected cock."

"I have to admit. Your breasts are quite nice as well, Astrid." He sighed.

Then the two share a passionate tender kiss. Astrid allowed Hiccup to touch her breast, while she removed his swim trunks and started playing with his erected length.

"Looks like I can ride some nice waves with this." She gestured about his erection. She then got down on her knees and placed he breasts in between is erection, rubbing them against it. "You're liking this, aren't you?" She smirked. "How is it? It feels good, right?" She asked. Hiccup was breathing heavily and moaning.

"I-It's amazing, Astrid." Hiccup breathed.

"Hey, what about this?" She then changed her position, by wrapping her arms around Hiccup's waist. This time using her body weight to rub her breasts against his erection. Then Hiccup decides to move his pelvis against he breasts. Then Astrid stuck her tongue out and licked the head of Hiccup's erection.

"Astrid! I think I'm gonna-!" Hiccup groaned. But Astrid stopped what she was doing. Letting Hiccup breath, she got up and stood in front of the door. She then bent down forward and stretched her buttocks.

"Come on. Hiccup." She smirked. Hiccup stood there in awe.

"Astrid. Are you sure?" Hiccup asked. He knew what she was wanting him to do.

"You can still keep going, right? Hurry up and do it." Astrid she smiled.

"Okay." He breathed. He placed his hands on her buttock cheeks and then slowly placed his erected length in side her buttocks. She let out a loud moan. Hiccup started to move his pelvis back and forth.

"How is it?" She breathed in between motions. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes! It does! You're ass is so tight!" He groaned. Keeping up his steady pace.

"That's good, you're doing well aren't you." She moaned. The pacing was slow but it was enough to make her breasts swerve back and forth. Hiccup then grabbed her breasts and squeezed them good. Astrid let out another loud moan.

"Astrid, try to keep it down." He whispered.

"It's fine. Keep going." She whispered a beg. So they resumed. Hiccup continued to move his pelvis back and forth. Play with Astrid's breasts. Now he licks at her neck. All this makes Astrid moan. "Hiccup, it feels so good. It's just like surfing on a wave."

"Astrid, you're so beautiful. But now you're so sexy." He complimented her.

"Hiccup, fuck me more!" She begged while playing with her clitoris. And he did just that.

Hiccup now was picking up the pace in his pelvis movement. "How's this?" He groaned.

"Yes! Like that! Fuck me more with you fat cock!" She moaned. He did just that as well.

He re positioned her into doggy style. "Here we go." He breathed. He then quickened the pace to pelvis thrust. Astrid moaned with each hard thrust. They kept this pace for over a minute until finally.

"Astrid! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! I'm cumming!" She shrieked. Hiccup let out a hard groan as he felt his erection release. Astrid could feel his warm release inside her.

Both were now exhausted. Astrid lay on the floor, breathing heavily. However Hiccup, being a gentleman, lifts her up to sitting position and lay her against his bare chest. Both now sat on the wet floor while the shower head was still running.

"You were amazing, Hic." She whispered.

"You were amazing yourself too." He smiled down at her.

"Hiccup, I love you." She hugged him.

"I love you too, Astrid." Stroking her head. "I will always love you."

"Let's stay this way for a while." She fell a sleep on him.

Hiccup smiled down on her once again. He never felt so tired, yet so relaxed in his life. He felt like a man now.

* * *

**And there we have it! I think I did and ok job on this, but I want you people to be the judge of it. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.5. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for language and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 20.5: What Happen in Vegas stays in Vegas Part 2**

Elsa went back to the hotel but instead of going to her room number she went to Jack's. She felt like she needed to tell him something for a long time. When she arrived at his room number she cleared her throat and knocked on the door. Jack came and opened to the door.

"Elsa?"

"Hi" She smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Oh sure. Come on in." He smiled. She did just that. "Can I get you anything?"

Oh no, thank you." She smiled. She then tried to say the words she wanted to say. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this bet?" She asked. Now those weren't the words she wanted to say. Jack took a moment to think.

"Yes. I am." Jack said.

"But why? Why go to that extreme?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know." He answered. "Ever since I lost my career to Hans my whole world fell apart. I was content that Kristoff could become my successor. But then I met you and all of a sudden all the pain and sadness I have felt for years just seemed to disappear."

Elsa was surprised by this. She really felt touched.

"Being around you. Being with you. It makes me feel calm and happy. And for awhile now I've started to develop something."

Elsa's eyes widened with shock. Could this be it? Could this be the one thing she wanted for so long now?

"Jack, I…" She tried to speak. Jack placed his arms around her. She blushed bright red and her heart beat fast.

"Elsa… I love you." He stared into her eyes.

"Jack." Her eyes widened wide. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. She had never felt so loved and so happy in her life.

Jack slowly but quickly kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around Jack. The two just stood there kissing each other passionately. They stayed that way until Elsa began to undo Jack's buckled pants, while Jack started to unbutton her shirt.

She didn't refuse or push away. She allowed him to. Something told her to let him strip her down and allow each other to feel one another. She does the same thing to Jack, while they continue to kiss each other. Their cloths are all plopped on the floor, now they're down to their underwear. They broke off the kiss so they can look at each other. Elsa stared at his built in body, while Jack gazed at her slim body.

"Please don't stare." Elsa said nervously. She blushed bright red. "I-It's embarrassing."

Jack held her his arms. Cuddling close to each other Jack sniffed her. "Elsa, you're so beautiful. You smell very nice, and you sound wonderful." He whispered. She blushed redder than before. "I'd love to see more of you. You can see more of me too if you want."

Elsa stared up at him, looking nervous but comfortable. "Okay." She whispered a nod. Jack unclipped her bra letting it fall to the floor. Her breasts were now exposed and bare. She was temped to cover them. Jack then kneeled down and took of her panties, exposing her clitoris. Elsa was now completely naked in front of Jack. She went redder than ever and felt embarrassed. Jack stood up and looked at her. "P-Please don't stare at me like that." She whimpered. "It's embarrassing." She was on the verge of tears.

Jack took her hand and kissed it. "Elsa, you are a goddess. And I'm here to serve you." He smiled genuinely. Elsa stared into his eyes. She then decided to remove Jack's black expandable boxer shorts. She then gasped and the site of Jack's erected length. In her description it was long and big, guess when you work out a lot every part of the body counts. Elsa stared at it in an awe struck trance. "Like what you see?" He smiled. Elsa was almost at a loss for words.

"I-It's… it's SO big." Elsa continued staring. Then she looked back up at Jack. "C-Can I?" She asked. Jack smiled sincerely down at her.

"Go right ahead." He smiled. Elsa makes a small smile herself and then turned her attention to Jack's big erection. She gently took it and started to lick the head. Jack sighed a moan. She then put her whole mouth on in sucked it. She slowly jerked her head back and forth sucking on his erection. Jack let out a few moans and breathing heard. "Wow." Jack breathed. "You're really good with your tongue." Elsa kept on sucking his erection. She stopped just to breathe.

"Oh Jack. You cock tastes so good." She moaned.

"Probably my body odor." Jack cracked a joke.

Elsa giggled. "Yeah. You taste so good." She smiled

"What about you?" Jack smirked. Elsa then stared in awe again. "Come on." He said gently lifting her up bridal style.

"J-Jack what are you doing?" She stammered.

"Just relax. Okay?" He said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. They walked over to the bedroom. He set her gently down on the bed. He then smiled at her and moved her legs apart.

Elsa then jerked them back together. "No! D-Don't' look there." She begged. Her face blushing red.

"Don't worry Elsa." I chuckled. "I'll be gentle with you." He kissed her on the lips. The kiss was so passionate it was re assuring. She then gave in and allowed him to spread her legs. He looked down at her clitoris and smiled. "My turn to taste you this time." He bent his head down and started kissing and licking Elsa's clitoris. She began to moan.

"J-Jack." She moaned. He kept on going licking and kissing her sensitive spot gently. Elsa moaned with each kiss, with each lick. She never felt so exposed, so naked in front of someone like this before. Yet she never felt loved like this before either. Elsa then gasped a little she felt something n her. "J-Jack! I think… I'm gonna cum!" She panicked. Jack then stopped and lifted his head up just in time. Elsa reached her orgasm. She let out a semi loud moan as her clitoris released a splash of her orgasm. She breathed heavily from her little experience. Jack looked down at her clitoris.

"Wow. You're so wet. You really are turned on here aren't you?" He smiled. Elsa was still breathing heavily, but she enjoyed it. However it was not over.

Jack crawled over her, looking down at her. Elsa looked up at him. She looked nervous. "J-Jack…"

"I'm gonna start putting my dick in you. Don't worry I'll take it slow. I'll stop if it hurts too much." He whispered. Elsa shuttered at first but she stopped trembling and kept her legs spread out. "Here we go." He smiled. He positioned his erected length and moved it on Elsa's clitoris. She moaned a little, but Jack pushed his erection inward her clitoris that she gasped a moan. "Wow." Jack breathed. "You pussy is so tight." Elsa was breathing hard her self. "Ready? Here we go."

"Okay." She smiled. Jack began to move his pelvis up and down slowly. Elsa moaned with each movement. He wanted to comfort Elsa in any way possible. Elsa knew Jack was treating her delicately like she was a fragile piece of glass.

"J-Jack." She moaned and whispered. "Go faster please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She moaned. "Be as rough with me as you want." Jack slowly picked up the pace in his movement. Elsa moaned a little louder. Even though this is their first time, they took it like experts. Then Jack picked up the pace even more. Now he was thrusting. Elsa moaned load as she ever did. "Oh Jack! It feels so good!" She moaned. "Fuck me harder!" He did just that.

After awhile they repositioned them selves. Her on top and him lying down. This time Elsa was bouncing and moving on top of his erection. She moaned loud, while he groaned low. "Man! Your pussy feels so good!"

They kept up their fast pace until…

"Oh, man! I'm gonna cum!" Jack groaned.

"Do it, Jack!" She moaned. "Cum inside me!" She begged. And he did just that. Jack made one big thrust up at Elsa and groaned. Elsa then screeched as she felt Jack's warm release rush inside her.

After a few moments. Elsa was panting and breathing heavily. "I-Its… I-It's s-so warm…" She panting. She then fell on Jack's bare chest. Resting her head while trying to catch her breath. She was exhausted. "Jack…" She whispered. "You were amazing."

"You were wonderful." Jack whispered back to her. They both stared at each other for a while and then kissed each other passionately.

"Jack. Thank you." She whispered. "I love you." Those were her last words before she fell asleep on his bare chest.

Jack smiled down at her cute sleeping face. "I love you too." He said. He stared up at the ceiling feeling confident that he'll win the match tomorrow. He then finally fell a sleep himself.

* * *

**And there we have it! I think I did and ok job on this, but I want you people to be the judge of it. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
